


Só uma princesa

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Todo mundo via Zelda como só uma princesa.
Relationships: Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 3





	Só uma princesa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just a princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824734) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Femslashfeb's [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), Day 28 - princess (princesa).

Todo mundo via Zelda como só uma princesa.

Eles a viam pelo sangue que carregava, a missão que tinha, o papel que teria nesse conflito.

O quão cruel era isso, que fosse sempre vista como a princesa, quase como um objeto, nunca como uma jovem, que tinha o direito de viver sua vida.

Urbosa tentou mostrar para ela que as coisas poderiam se diferentes, tentou fazer Zelda se divertir.

Não havia nada que amasse mais do que deixar Zelda feliz, porque quando ela ria, realmente ria, só por um segundo parecendo como se não tivesse preocupações, era hipnótico.

Zelda tinha um brilho, uma espécie de luz que envolvia todos a seu redor, e isso sempre era mais intenso quando estava feliz, quando estava sorrindo, quando pensava que podia ser ela mesma.

Urbosa adorava esses momentos com ela, os procurava, esperando poder ver aquele sorriso.

E às vezes, se tivesse muito sorte, Zelda sorriria só para ela.


End file.
